Dead Or Alive
by DiamondAnime
Summary: Wanted: Erza Scarlet. Dead or alive. - Erza is a wanted criminal! How did this happen! Read and find out... T for swearing and blood. Author(s): Gemi and Mini
1. Chapter 1

Dead Or Alive

**Mini: Who wants to read JeRza story!?**

**Gemi: Um...**

**Mini: I mean really, JeRza is awesome!**

**Gemi: HELL YEAH!**

**Mini: *smiles* We don't... *frowns* Own... F-fairy... Tail... *sobs***

**Gemi: I WANT TO OWN IT! *cries***

* * *

_When we're all alone, it might be too frightening to bear, but we're all right beside each other. We've got our comrades right here! There's nothing to fear! We're not alone! _-Natsu Dragneel

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

"After her!" Lahar shouts as I take off running in the opposite direction. Why is this happening, you ask? I guess I should explain.

**~Flashback~**

"_There he is! Jellal Fernandes! Arrest him!" Mest, or should I say Doranbolt, shouts, pointing at the man beside me. Oh no, how did they figure it out? He can't be arrested… they'll kill him… I WON'T ALLOW IT!_

"_NO! PLEASE!' I shout without thinking._

"_Erza… Don't…" Jellal says quietly._

"_But-"_

"_No. It doesn't matter. I will go with them. I don't care if I die."_

"_Don't talk about your life as if it is insignificant! _I _care if you die!"_

"_Erza…"_

"_Please."_

"_I'm sorry…" He walks over to the Rune Knights._

"_JELLAL!" I attack the Rune Knights. Biggest mistake of my life. The knights fight back, but I struggle through them._

"_This is treason!" Lahar shouts, horrified._

_I look at Jellal and say one word. "Go." I turn back to Lahar._

"_Erza Scarlet… Stop this."_

"_Not until you release him."_

"_Never."_

"_Then I will not stop."_

**~Flashback End~**

I stumble over rocks and twigs as I run into the forest. I can't go back. Never. I would be arrested for treason. I'll miss Fairy Tail, but I must do this.

I re-equip into my flight armor and follow the path I've seen Crime Sorciere take so many times. Crime Sorciere… am I going to join them in hiding from the council? Maybe.

I dash into a clearing and fall over from exhaustion. I think I lost them. And then everything fades to darkness.

* * *

"Is she going to be ok?" I hear a voice ask as I become conscious again.

"Of course she will." I hear another voice say. But I know this voice. It is the voice of Jellal.

"Hold on, she's waking up!" I open my eyes slowly and look around. The faces of Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal surround me. How did they get here?

"What…? Where am I? What happened?" I wonder aloud.

"Well, from what I heard, you attacked some Rune Knights." Ultear says flatly, "You know, you should really stop letting your hatred and anger control you."

"You're also wanted by the council." Meredy adds with a smile.

"Does this mean I can't go back?"

"Yes."

"Then… am I going to join you three?"

"If you want to."

"Ok."

"Ultear, Rune Knight alert." Jellal says suddenly.

"What? Shit, let's go." Ultear starts to run, with Meredy following closely behind.

"Can you walk?" Jellal asks, concerned.

"Of course I can!" I reply as if it's the most obvious thing on Earthland.

"Oh… Ok then." Jellal runs after his guildmates.

"I guess I better follow…" I say to myself, and sprint to catch up with my companions.

We run for an hour or two, before finally stopping outside a town. Ultear tosses something to me. I look at it, and recognize it is a cloak. "Put it on, you'll need it." Ultear tells me. I nod and put on the cloak.

I find that if I use the cloak's hood, it shields at least half my vision. But… I have to wear the hood, because I can no longer show my face. I guess I'll just have to learn to fight like this.

"Erza? Can I talk to you for a second?" Ultear asks me.

"Uh… Sure, what is it?" I reply hesitantly as I walk over to her. She grabs my hand and pulls me over to somewhere out of earshot for Jellal and Meredy.

She looks at me seriously and asks "Why?"

"Why what?" I reply, confused by her subtle question.

"Why did you do it? Why did you save Jellal even though you knew this might happen?"

"I acted on instinct. I wasn't really thinking."

"And look what happened because of that. Just… think next time." Ultear walks away, leaving me to my thoughts.

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

Why did she do it? Why did she save me? I didn't deserve to be saved. Especially not by someone who walks the path of light. I did this to Erza. It's my fault she's a criminal now. At least I can see her more often now…

No. I can't think like that. Even if I do love her, she'll never love me back. And it doesn't matter. Because she is forbidden to me.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Jelly?" Meredy asks from my right.

"Oh… You know, stuff." I reply.

"Like what?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I want to know."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Meanie…" Meredy gives up and walks away just as Ultear reenters our camp.

"Where's Erza?" I ask, suddenly fearful something might've happened.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Lahar, Doranbolt, and a squad of Rune Knights move quickly through the forest in pursuit of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes.

They walk into a clearing and freeze. Standing right in front of them, deep in thought, is Erza Scarlet.

* * *

**Gemi: I wrote the last part. *smiles like a maniac***

**Mini: You did?**

**Gemi: Yep! *nods vigorously***

**Mini: Oh.**

**Gemi: Please review! **

**Mini: It'll make us write faster!**

**Gemi: Yeah! ...wait. It will?**

**Mini: Totally!**

**Gemi and Mini: Bye! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Or Alive

**Mini: You know, I'm kind of curious how much you guys liked this.**

**Gemi: It's not bad, right? *murderous aura***

**Mini: Right? *joins Gemi in looking murderous***

**Zero: *walks in* Do the disclaimer! *walks away***

**Gemi: *snaps out of it* GOMEN NESAI!**

**Mini: We, uh, don't own Fairy Tail...**

**Gemi: Yeah. *cries***

* * *

_Feelings are a connection. They surpass time, and find their way back to the people you love. _–Lucy Heartfillia

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

"I left her over th-" Ultear is cut off by a scream. A familiar scream. They found Erza.

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

I hear a twig snap behind me. I turn around to see who it is. I scream when I find out. It is the Rune Knights.

Without thinking, I attack. I feel as if I am possessed by a demon version of myself. My vision turns bright red, and when it returns, two of the knights are dead. The rest look at me like I am a demon sent from Hell. Maybe I am…

I run back into the forest.

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

When we reached the area Ultear left Erza, she was gone. And all we saw was blood. What happened?

"U-Ul? What h-happened?" Meredy manages to stutter out.

"I… Don't know…" Ultear whispers in a scared voice.

Ultear… is afraid? How could this be? Ultear is _never_ scared of _anything_. Maybe this was a bad idea… Maybe I should've stopped Erza. This is all my fault.

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

As I run, the only thought I have is "What did I just do?" And seriously… what _did _I just do? Did I really kill _two people_? I am _not_ a murderer.

I run back into where we decided to stay, and realize everyone is gone. Where did they go? _Please_ don't tell me the council arrested them…

Everything is silent around me. If the Magic Council were here, I would know. So where is everyone, then?

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

"Are we going to look for Erza…?" I ask Ultear.

"You can, but we have to go." Ultear grabs Meredy and runs off in the opposite direction of where the Rune Knights came from.

_Should_ I look for Erza? I mean, is it really the best idea right now? For all we know, she could be on a killing rampage. But still… I need to know if she's ok.

Line Break

I walk back to where our camp was. When I get there, I find Erza. She looks frightened, confused, and just plain _lost_. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"What… did I do?" She whispers.

"I don't know…" I reply quietly.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Gone. They went to the next town. It's not safe here."

"Then… Why are you still here?"

"Uh… Well… Someone had to find you, right?"

"Right…"

"We should probably follow them."

"Yeah…"

I run in the direction Ultear and Meredy went, with Erza following closely behind. That was… a very _awkward_ conversation.

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

As I follow behind Jellal, I feel like he came after me on his own will. That he wasn't told to find me. So… why did he? After that night he lied to me about having a fiancé, it's clear he doesn't love me. Yet, he just risked his life for me.

Why?

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

I finally spot Ultear and Meredy, and begin to slow down. I look back at Erza and she see is lost in thought again. I wonder what she's thinking…

"Jellal is staring at Erza!" Meredy announces.

"What?! N-no I wasn't!" I reply, my face turning red.

"Liar."

"I wasn't!"

"Your face says otherwise."

"Shut up."

I see Ultear sneak around behind me and whisper something in Erza's ear. Erza stares at me like I'm an alien, then turns back to Ultear.

What was that about?

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

"Jellal really likes you, Erza." A voice says in my ear. I snap out of my thoughts and look at Jellal for a second, then turn back to the person who said it. This person's name is Ultear.

"No, he doesn't." I reply.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"He used to talk about you _all the time_."

"What?!"

"He told us how he named you and stuff."

"He did?"

"Yep, and every night he would say you were still alive."

"No he didn't…"

"He did. He loooooves you."

"Go away."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"I don't care. Go away."

Surprisingly, Ultear listens to me and walks away. Was she really telling the truth…? No. She couldn't have been. I _know_ Jellal doesn't love me. Even if I love him.

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

I see Erza glaring at Ultear after their conversation. I wonder what they were talking about?

Ultear glances slightly at Erza, and then walks over to me.

"Hey Jellal." She says.

"What…?" I ask her suspiciously.

"I think Erza likes you."

"She doesn't. She would never."

"She does."

"Haha, very funny. She doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

Ultear and I's argument turns into an all-out battle of words. Meredy and Erza stare at us with blank expressions.

"Doesn't!" Ultear shouts.

"Does!" I shout back. Wait, what?

"Ha! I win!" Ultear says in triumph.

"Uh, Ul? What was that about?" Meredy asks as she walks up to us.

"I'll tell you later." She replies. Ultear looks at me. "Does." She says, and walks away.

"Eto..." Erza says, looking at Ultear, then me, then back to Ultear. Oops. Now she's going to ask what we were arguing about.

"I'm not going to ask what that was about..." She starts. Phew. "But don't you have better things to do than argue?" Dammit, she's right. We _do_ have better things to be doing. Like... Avoiding Rune Knights, or... Defeating dark guilds.

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

Huh, I wonder what that was about. What 'does' and 'doesn't' do what? If it was anything about what Ultear said to me... She's dead.

I walk up to Jellal to ask what it was about, but the look on his face tells me I shouldn't. Instead, I ask if he has anything better to do _besides_ argue. He looks slightly embarrassed by my question, but says "Ask Ultear."

I walk over to Ultear, and she smiles smugly at me. Wait... Does this mean that was what I thought it was?

"You _didn't_." I growl at her.

"I did." She says smugly.

"WHAT?!"

"What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Nothing. For now."

"Good. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Don't we have anything better to do than argue?"

"Yes. In fact, there's a dark guild around here."

"And?"

"We're going to destroy it."

"How?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Gemi: Wait until next chapter! We got some romance developing~**

**Mini: No! Don't wait until next chapter!**

**Gemi: Why not?**

**Mini: Because! BONUS: ULTEAR'S P.O.V!**

**Gemi: Oh. Cool.**

* * *

_Erza's magic is beautiful! Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponent's blood_. -Happy

**~Ultear's P.O.V~**

As I said, there is a dark guild around here. Dark Apocalypse. But I don't really care about that. I just want to see Jellal happy again. I caused him to live like this, so I should be the one to end it. And seeing that he's happiest when Erza's around, that is my plan. Plan D: Get Jellal And Erza Together is a go.

* * *

**Mini: Are you guys happy that you know what Ultear's doing now?**

**Gemi: Yeah, yeah. But let's focus on the dark guild. Dark Apocalypse is a really lame name.**

**Mini: Sorry! It's all I could think of!**

**Gemi: Are you brain-dead? There are so many better choices.**

**Mini: Yes, I am brain-dead. BUT WHO CARES!?**

**Gemi and Mini: Bye! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Or Alive

**Mini: I tried convincing Hiro to give us Fairy Tail this weekend.**

**Gemi: Really?**

**Mini: Nope!**

**Gemi: Of course. So, we still don't own Fairy Tail?**

**Mini: Nope...**

* * *

_You don't die for your friends, you live for them, because the future wouldn't be as bright without you in it. _-Erza Scarlet

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

As it turns out, there is a dark guild just a mile away. Ultear explains the plan to Meredy and I, then walks over to Erza. The guild's name is Dark Apocalypse and we plan to take it out by attacking head-on. Normally, Ultear wouldn't decide to do something like this. But I guess after Erza's arrival she thinks we have enough power.

Ultear walks over with Erza, and nods, telling us we can head out. This is actually the first time we've just _attacked_. Will it turn out well?

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

Ultear tells me that we're attacking the guild Dark Apocalypse. She says we're going to break in and attack. But... She seems unsure. Like she's never done this. What if she hasn't? _That _would _not_ be good.

We run to the guild and break down the doors. All we're supposed to do is break in, attack, defeat, and leave. Not too hard, right? Wrong. This is _way_ harder than I expected. Who knew dark guilds were this strong?

The battle drags on, and eventually we've taken out all but one. He must be the guild master. All four of us zero in on him, but he doesn't even flinch. He just smiles evilly.

The doors fling open. People storm in. The council. Shit. I look over at Ultear for directions, but she just shrugs grimly.

A bright flash appears, and I am knocked out.

* * *

When I regain consciousness, the magic council and Dark Apocalypse are gone. All I see is forest. And... Jellal.

Wait. What about Ultear and Meredy? Where are they? And what happened to the council? Where am I? Why is Jellal here? WHAT'S GOING ON?!

"Oh, good, you're finally awake." Jellal says when he sees me.

"I was asleep?" I ask, very confused by his statement.

"Sort of."

"Ok... So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"Well... After the council came, we had no way to escape. Except for me. You know... The whole meteor thing..."

"Yeah, and?"

"I knew I could escape, but what about you three? So I saved whoever was closest to me. Which happened to be you."

Funny, I remember being the farthest away from him. Is there something he isn't telling me? Never mind that, where are Ultear and Meredy? Did the council catch them?

"Well, where are Ultear and Meredy?"

"I don't know. The council might've gotten them, or they escaped somehow."

"So... What are we going to do?"

"Avoid the council."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Ok..."

Alone? With Jellal? This is like a dream-come-true and a nightmare all rolled into one. Why must it be like this? It's killing me. Inside and out.

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

I'm glad I saved Erza, but a bit scared. I left my comrades alone. I should _never_ do that. And alone with Erza? I pray I don't die.

Ok, so maybe I lied when I said she was closest to me, but I couldn't just let her die! Especially after everything she's done for me.

"...Jellal...?" I hear Erza ask.

"Hmm?" I reply passively.

"I wasn't the closest person to you. So... Why did you save me?" Damn her smartness. Damn it to hell.

"Well... Um... You see... It was because... Um... ULTEAR MADE ME DO IT!"

"Oh..." She sounds disappointed. Why would that be? It's not like she likes me or anything, right?

Now that I think about it... I'll be alone with Erza for who-knows-how-long. What could happen? Maybe... Maybe she _does_ like me.

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

Ultear made him do it, eh? Like I'd believe that. Jellal really needs to work on his lying skills. But... Why did he save me? Me, of all people. _Does_ he love me? Maybe. Maybe...

We spend the rest of the day searching for Ultear and Meredy. Eventually, it becomes too dark to continue. I'm too tired keep going.

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

We decide to stop for the night in a sheltered place. Erza immediately falls asleep. She looks so innocent... And she is. The only reason she's a criminal is... Me.

I could just leave her, but I can't. Not now. Not... Ever, I guess. I can never leave Erza. Despite all that has happened, I still smile at that thought. I look at Erza one last time, and then fall asleep.

* * *

**Gemi: Um...**

**Mini: What?**

**Gemi: Why was Jellal watching Erza sleep?**

**Mini: Why not?**

**Gemi: Well... You know...**

**Mini: No, what?**

**Gemi: It's creepy.**

**Mini: Oh. Right.**

**Gemi: Bye! Rev-**

**Mini: Hold up!**

**Gemi: What now?**

**Mini: Well, last chapter we received a review from someone who was wondering what was going on with Fairy Tail.**

**Gemi: Ah. I get it now.**

* * *

_There is no reason to change the past. Because due to it, we're those we are today. _-Erza Scarlet

**~Makarov's Office~**

"Master, we were on a job and saw something... Interesting. I think I know why Erza hasn't returned since that one night." Lucy says to Makarov, with the rest of Team Natsu (Minus Erza) nodding behind her.

"What have you discovered?" Their master asks, concerned.

"W-we saw... A wanted poster."

"A wanted poster? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It was for Erza."

"WHAT?!"

"Sh-she was wanted for treason and murder..."

"Murder?"

"Yes. Apparently she murdered a few Rune Knights."

"I think I'm going to pay the council a little visit about this..."

* * *

**Mini: And there you have it!**

**Gemi: Fairy Tail didn't even know she was wanted...**

**Mini: SQUEE! A NEW PLOT DEVELOPEMENT!**

**Gemi: Yeah...**

**Gemi and Mini: Bye! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Or Alive

**Mini: My iPod's screen is broken :(**

**Gemi: Already knew that.**

**Mini: But it's so sad!**

**Gemi: Good for you. **

**Mini: WAAAAAH!**

**Gemi: *slaps Mini* SNAP OUT OF IT!**

**Mini: *sniff* We... *sniff* Don't own... *sniff* Fairy Tail...**

* * *

_We'll never give up. Because we will always be connected through hope. _-Erza Scarlet

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

I woke up in the morning and felt something heavy around me. I look next to me, and see Jellal. With his arm. Around me. What. The. Hell. I drift back to sleep...

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

I wake up and realize something... I was sleep-hugging Erza. Why was I doing something like that?! I quickly pull my arm back and stand up. Thank god she didn't wake up, otherwise I'd be dead now.

The moment I think this, Erza begins to stir. Speak of the Devil, and he may appear. Or... Think of the Angel, and she may stir.

Wait. Did I just call Erza an angel? Well, in my eyes, she is. But in order to be an angel, she would have to die. I don't want her to die. Ever.

Ok... Maybe those thoughts are a bit selfish, but I can't help it! I love her, why would I ever want her to die? Exactly. I wouldn't.

I hear a rustle and turn around to see Erza sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

I wake up to see Jellal sitting up and staring at me. Suddenly, I remember Jellal's arm around me. I blush madly, and look away from Jellal.

"Good morning, Erza." Jellal says from behind me.

"G-Good morning." I say quickly.

To make things worse, I realize that I am alone with Jellal. Just him and me. No one else.

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

I look at Erza and realize that her face and hair are almost the same color.

"Are you ok, Erza?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah! Don't you think we should look for Ultear and M-Meredy?" Erza stutters. Why is she stuttering?

"You realize you just said that out loud, right?" WHAT?! DAMMIT! SHUT UP, BRAIN!

"You're still doing it."

"AHH! DAMMIT!"

Erza tackles me and slaps me. Hard. "SHUT UP, BAKA*!" She shouts. "DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW WE'RE HERE?!"

Suddenly, a twig snaps.

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

I hear a twig snap. I turn around to see what caused the sound.

"E-Erza-san...?" I see Wendy standing behind me, with Team Natsu, her face redder than my hair. Then I realize the position Jellal and I are in.

I quickly stand up and dust off the invisible dirt.

"They lllllliiiiiike each other!" Happy exclaims. The next moment, he was soaring to the moon, courtesy of me.

"Well... Uh... Hi." I say nervously to my _former _teammates.

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

I watch as Erza stands up and nervously greets her teammates. Why would she be nervous? They're teammates, after all.

Actually, I didn't want them to come. I mean, Erza and I were alone for the first time!

Suddenly, the blue cat falls out of the sky and plummets to the ground screaming "HE LLLLLIIIIIKES HER!" WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE?!

I turn around and see Erza sweat-dropping. "Jellal... You're thinking out loud again..." I AM?!

"Yes, you are. Stop it."

"DAMMIT!"

Erza throws a sword that narrowly misses my head.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"R-Right..."

I look past the scary Erza, and see that Team Natsu is scared half to death.

"E-Erza?" I say, pointing past her.

"WHAT?!" She says angrily.

I point again and she turns around.

"Oh..." Erza begins to calm down.

"So, um, Erza... How are you?" Lucy says awkwardly.

"How do you _think_ I am? I'M A WANTED CRIMINAL!"

Team Natsu flinches at her outburst. And then, everything goes quiet. Not a single sound. Not even the birds.

"Sorry..." Erza says quietly. Team Natsu (And me) stare at her with wide eyes.

"So, mind telling us why you're here?" I say, breaking the tension.

"We came to find Erza-san. We were really worried." Wendy says quietly.

Erza smiles. "Well, as you can see, I'm fine. No need to worry."

"That's good to hear. But minna**, we have to go now." The dark haired one, Gray, I believe, says.

"Yeah... Sorry Erza, we have to go now." Lucy hugs Erza, and turns back to where she came from.

The rest of Team Natsu parts, leaving me alone with Erza again. Should I be scared or relieved? Both, I guess.

As I look around, I realize how long we were talking. It's noon now.

"Well, we should keep moving to avoid the council." I say to Erza. She nods and begins to walk. I follow her.

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

As we walk, I feel like we're being watched. I point this out to Jellal, and he agrees. Who could it be?

Shortly after, my questions are answered with just two sentences.

"You are surrounded on all sides. Surrender now or face the consequences."

* * *

**Mini: Squee! Cliffhanger ending!**

**Gemi: Well, I'm sad to say, but this story is ending soon.**

**Mini: Be sad.**

**Gemi: And here are the meanings of the words with the '*'s**

***Idiot**

****Everyone**

**Gemi and Mini: Bye! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dead Or Alive

**Gemi: Aw, it's the last chapter.**

**Mini: That's sad.**

**Gemi: Yeah... Maybe we can put this into the Fairy Tail anime?**

**Mini: No, we can't. Because we _don't_ own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body. _-Erza Scarlet

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

"You are surrounded on all sides. Surrender now or face the consequences." My heart nearly stops when I hear this. Oh no... They found us. The council found us.

I look at Erza, and... I feel guilty. The more she attacks, the higher the risk. And it's all my fault.

**~Erza's P.O.V~**

We are surrounded. If we act now, we may have a chance of survival. And failure is not an option.

I look at Jellal, who is looking at me. I nod, as if to tell him it's ok to attack. He looks confused and... sad. But still, he nods back. I re-equip into Heaven's Wheel, and we take them (The Rune Knights) on.

Eventually, we finish off the Rune Knights (No, we did not kill them) I spot Lahar, and attack. But I am already severely injured. Lahar attacks, and I fall.

I hear Jellal calling my name, but it's too late. I can already feel myself fading.

**~Jellal's P.O.V~**

I see Erza. She is losing. There is nothing I can do. I watch as she falls, completely vulnerable and defenseless.

I run to Erza. I know I am already too late, but I have to see her one last time. Just to say goodbye. She looks at me, but not in a sad way. Like... She doesn't care that she's near death. She smiles, and her eyes slowly shut. She is dead.

I look at the person who did this. "Y-YOU KILLED HER!" I shout at the man, horrified and... afraid. This is the person who could end my life as easily as he did Erza's.

I feel myself being handcuffed, but I don't care. I just want Erza back. I love her.

The End.

* * *

**Gemi: Or is it...?**

**Mini: No, it isn't. We can't just leave Erza dead!**

**Gemi: Yes we can, she's dead.**

**Mini: Well, there _will _be a sequel. Don't worry.**

**Gemi: This chapter was really short...**

**Mini: Yes, well, I'm sorry about that. I couldn't find a way to make it longer.**

**Gemi: Yes you could.**

**Mini: So what!**

**Gemi and Mini: Bye! Review!**


End file.
